Jeff's shorts
by noutexciting
Summary: Jeff knows not to wear them shorts around Sumo. They are like 18 btw !


Jeff tried to hold back a moan as the hands at his waist slid down over the tops of his thighs, easing at the edge of his shorts. "Don't think I don't know what you're doing Blockhead. Such a naughty thing, trying to seduce me." Sumo gave him a squeeze through the shorts."What do we do with naughty boys?"

Jeff leaned heavily back against his lover, biting his lip, putting his mind in order for what was to come. "They get punished."

"Thats right." Another hard squeeze and a slap to his ass and Sumo was pulling back. "I think a nice slow... torment will teach you the dangers of trying to seduce me."

"Yes sir, teach me."

Sumo let out a pleased hum- alright, student teacher game it is. He gave him another swat to the ass. "Apparently I need to teach you maners too."

Jeff jumped slightly. "Yes sir, sorry sir. PLEASE teach me." Because there was nothing better in this world than Sumo's 'lessons'.

"Much better," Sumo purred, taking another step back to admire the view. "Spread your leg apart a little and arch your back- I want to see the full effect of those pretty shorts." Jeff obeyed immediately, even raising his arms above his head to stretch his back out. He got another purr in response- paired with his own whimper.

"Hold it." Sumo ordered, stepping up close again and reaching around him to give him a squeeze. "I see in your attempts to seduce you missed a small detail- these don't have enough space for YOU." He teased. "Do they feel uncomfortable?"

Jeff merely nodded- earning him a harsh squeeze. "WORDS!"

He gasped and thrust into Sumo's hand. "Yes- its uncomfortable- too tight."

"Good." He could hear the grin in Sumo's voice and it sent shivers down his spine. "Then you'll be keeping them on for a good long time. On your knees, spread your thighs and lean back."

Jeff scrambled to obey, stretching his arms above his head once again and hissing at the tightness in his pants. They had almost looked painted on to begin with and now they were straining against him. He laid there breathing hard, feeling Sumo's eyes carefully studying him.

"Run your hands up your body, tease yourself without touching THERE." Jeff reached down, running his hands up his inner thighs, over his hips- finger tips barely brushing the edges of the tent in his shorts- over his belly to his chest. It felt like Sumo was staring right into his soul. He traced his stomach with one finger then moved to pinch both his nipples, squirming and moaning under his own hands. He continued up, giving his throat a little squeeze- Sumo's moan matched his own. He kept going, running his fingers through his hair till his hands were above his head again.

"Good boy- can you arch?" With Jeff gasped yes Sumo nodded. "Arch up, act like you're thrusting." Jeff bowed his back, trusting up against nothing- whimpering and moaning as the pants tightened against him, eyes squeezing shut. "I could fuck you with them on you know. I could just rip my way through them. I could have your sweet, tight ass and still have this lovely view. Keep you all hot and constricted."

Jeff's eyes flew open with a gasp, looking down his body where Sumo was pressing his hand between his thighs. "I could keep you like this as long as I like and you wouldn't even think to stop it. You would so willingly let me in- let me have you down to your core." Jeff desperately tried to rut against the hand but Sumo wouldn't let him have enough pressure. "Would you like that Jeff? You wanted to show yourself off to me anyway. Thats why you put those on and got yourself into this in the first place."

"Yes, yes PLEASE sir, please more..."

"Mmm I love the way you beg." Sumo moved his hand- it stayed in place, giving Jeff just enough friction to tease- and leaned over him, pressing a hand to his throat.

Jeff gasped and arched his head back further, eyes unable to leave Sumo's grin as the hand tightened around him. He nipped at his ear. "Move faster, lean into it. Lets see how quickly you can cum like this."

Jeff let his fingers tangle into his hair again- just to have something to hold onto. He leaned his head back as far as he could, pressing hard into Sumo's hand and tried to angle his hips for more. More more more, thats all he wanted and he never wanted it to end.

But all good things must come to an end and he reached his far too soon for his liking. His body went limp and he slumped against the floor, eyes falling shut. He felt a kiss to his temple and Sumo very carefully lifted him from their rug and set him on the window seat.

"You were so good for me Jeff, thank you. You are so wonderful, so beautiful." He could feel his cheeks start to glow under the praise.

His eyes flew open when he felt Sumo's hands move for the shorts. He took him by the wrists, pulling his hands away. He blushed brighter under the questioning gaze, and he bit his lip. "What happened to keeping me like this? To fucking me with them on?"

His love grinned up at him. "Alright," he agreed gently, "but you need to rest first. Would you like anything?"

"Water please."

Sumo gave him a soft kiss. "I'll be right back."


End file.
